This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) panels are increasingly being used for television display applications mainly due to their light weight and thin profile, as compared to Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs). However, the performance of LCD panels is still lagging behind CRTs in a number of key areas, one of which is contrast ratio. As an example, the contrast ratio of high-end LCD panels is generally about 500:1, while for a CRT, 10,000:1 is a common ratio.
The contrast ratio may be defined as the ratio of the amount of light of the brightest white to the darkest black of a video frame. Unfortunately, due to their light transmitting properties, pixels of LCD panels transmit enough light, even when in their darkest state, such that a black colored pixel displayed on the LCD panel actually appears to be displayed as a dark gray pixel. Consequently, this significantly lowers the contrast ratio of the LCD panel, which may be more objectionable in low light viewing conditions.
Furthermore, in traditional contrast ratio enhancement systems, only statistical information regarding whitest areas of each video frame is obtained for modulating backlight illumination. However, using only white data while neglecting black data contained in the video frame can lead to undesired artifacts. Such artifacts may result from modulating an illumination signal in scenes containing few or no dark areas occupying the screen of a display device. As appreciated to those skilled in the art, this may lead video artifacts, such as pumping gray levels, pumping black levels, and white reduction.